


Things

by GreyOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyOne/pseuds/GreyOne
Summary: Maybe very slightly inspired by IT and/or various folklore. There are mysterious things or a sort of monsters out there, some older, some younger. And the older ones like to have things their own way.Posted as first(and quickly) written for now. May be edited with improvements some day when my brain co-operates.





	Things

There were things out there.

Things maybe not known by science as of yet.

They weren't common of-course, nor did they like to be known, or they'd have been widely noticed long ago.

But they definitely existed.

Adjusting her nicest winter-shawl a bit, so the chill wind wouldn't get at her neck as much. She walked off the narrow street she had been following, and headed for the forest, leaving footprints in the snow that had fallen during the day.

By all appearances, she was old, but not terribly so. Face wrinkled, and her eyes taking a while to adjust to things once she left the brightly lit road behind. But, her greying hair still held some hints of brown, and she walked steadily.

Even as the terrain turned more uneven.

So it was this time of the century again.

She'd known as soon as that child had disappeared. 

What she also had known then, was that a nightly walk like this just couldn't be avoided.

Better that it was now during winter at least. The snow always made it easier to see ones way.

Once in the forest, it also felt slightly warmer, as the many trees around her were a block against at least some of the wind.

And soon, a few kilometers from the lit road, and even a little further from the town itself. She came upon several spruces, several meters tall, and growing so close together that it was just about impossible to see through their branches.

Coming to a stop a few meters from the gathering of trees. The old woman folded her hands, and gave a low sound of what might have been frustration or annoyance. Then she spoke with a fairly thin voice. 

"I thought I had said no people unless you absolutely had to. And absolutely no children?"

Something seemed to gather somewhere among the spruces. Maybe felt more than heard or seen. And any very slight glints of light among the evergreen branches might just as well have been frost or snow crystals being shifted in the slight wind.

_Promises? I know none/I am new. Tell! Why should I listen and choose not to want/they are so alive.._

It was not something truly spoken loud, or something done by mind. Just more like it was just known what was in there had wanted to say.

And the branches and needles of the trees seemed so much sharper. And the trees suddenly closer, as if leaning and reaching towards her.

So curious.....and hungry.

The old woman sighed. Newly borns, they were so tiring.

"We need to have a talk about this then," she said. And all the cold of winter rose up around her with her words.


End file.
